


State of New Jersey -v- Katherine R. Kane

by Caivu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Continuity Nods, Gap Filler, Gen, Language, Law, Law Enforcement, Legal Drama, Police, Police Procedural, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivu/pseuds/Caivu
Summary: An expansion on the first meeting between Kate Kane and Renee Montoya; that is, when Renee pulled Kate over for speeding. Gets into some of the police procedural and legal aspects of what may have happened afterward.





	State of New Jersey -v- Katherine R. Kane

Summer nights anywhere, but especially in Gotham, often meant a spike in crime. Whether that was due to the oppressive heat burning tempers down short, or to one of the city's potential curses, the results were the same. As she cruised around on patrol, Renee Montoya breathed a quiet prayer of thanks that tonight was different.

Her radio had been almost silent for the four hours she'd been on shift. A shooting up in the Cauldron, some delinquents in the Narrows, but that was it as far as calls. She herself hadn't spotted anything except a suspicious unlocked ally gate, but with no evidence of tampering and no one around, what was there to do? She spent a few minutes scanning that area before moving on, creeped out.

She hadn't joined the force _just_ for the action, but this was easily the most boring night she'd had since graduation. She knew enough to not complain about that, nor to even think too hard on it, lest she jinx herself into something out of her league. But even a stranded motorist or a carside delivery would be preferable to this... nothingness. Her eyelids felt heavy, and the old buildings and streets started to blur together.

As she exited the Financial District into the vicinity of City Hall, however, she snapped awake as a yellow sports car roared past her. A yellow Porsche convertible. Few years old.

The lidar on her dash beeped and showed a green number: 52.

 _All right!_ she thought. A speeder was _something_ , at least. In a school zone, too.

She tailed the car as it turned left onto Admiral Street, then flicked on her light bar and gave the siren a brief blip. The driver raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"Lincoln Five-Two, Dispatch," Renee radioed.

"Lincoln Five-Two, go ahead."

"I have a 10-49 heading northeast on Admiral near the high school. Yellow Porsche convertible, occupied one time. No further assistance."

"10-4, Lincoln Five-Two."

There weren't any good places to stop on Admiral, so Renee followed the Porsche until it met Fifth Avenue. There, the convertible crossed Fifth and slowed to a stop in the entrance area in front of Grant Park. The driver killed the engine, giving Renee one less thing to worry about.

She leaned into her radio again. "Lincoln Five-Two, Dispatch."

"Lincoln Five-Two."

"I am 10-39 with my previous 10-49, southeast entrance to Grant Park. Yellow Porsche Boxter, New Jersey tags. Robert, Adam, Charles, Edward, Robert, King. Can I get a 10-28 on that, please?"

"10-9 on that tag, Lincoln Five-Two?" came the reply.

"Robert, Adam, Charles, Edward, Robert, King," Renee repeated.

"10-4, Lincoln Five-Two. 10-12."

Nothing to do now but wait. Renee studied the driver as best she could. Looked like a redheaded woman in a dark top, both hands on the steering wheel, drumming her fingers. No clear signs of alcohol.

"Lincoln Five-Two," crackled the radio.

"Lincoln Five-Two," Renee replied.

"NCIC is negative," said Dispatch. "No wants, no warrants."

"10-4, Dispatch. Thank you."

Not stolen, then. Or at least not _reported_ stolen.

Renee exited her cruiser, flashlight in hand. She did a quick scan of the Porsche's back seat on her way. Nothing.

The driver huffed. "Yes, I know it's posted," she said, "it's thirty-five." Her voice was a tiny bit slurred. "I was doing all of, like, forty. You trying to make your quota?"

It was indeed the end of the month, so this lady wasn't completely out of it. Up close, she looked vaguely familiar.

"I clocked you doing fifty-two, ma'am," Renee said. "License and registration, please."

The woman sighed and offered the paperwork, a silver bracelet jingling on her wrist. "No, I wasn't," she protested, "I was _not_ , I was doing forty, _tops_."

"Uh-huh," Renee replied, scanning the license.

 _Huh. Kate Kane herself_ , Renee thought. No wonder she looked familiar.

"Have you been drinking tonight, Miss, uh, Kane?" she asked.

This could get sticky fast. Here was someone with very deep pockets and connections; Bruce Wayne was her cousin, after all, and the Kane family itself had wealth second only to him in this city. If she wanted to raise some legal hell on the department, or even Renee specifically, she very well could.

 _Gotta be by-the-book_ , Renee thought. Not atypical for her, but it was especially important now. And hadn't Kane been in the Army or something? She _looked_ calm, but if she decided to put up a fight-

Kane was starting to reply, and Renee almost missed it.

"Why?" said Kane. "You offering to _buy_ me one?"

"No, ma'am," Renee started, "I..."

She stopped. Kane was staring a hole through her, an elbow resting casually on the door and a knowing smirk on her red lips. Her eyes were bloodshot and the pupils constricted to periods, but the green irises seemed to glow in Renee's flashlight beam. Strangely beautiful.

"...I'm... just..." Renee stammered, her cheeks burning. "Maybe some other time."

 _Oh, goddammit_. How was she going to explain _that_ one on her cruiser's dashcam? A mild panic was setting in.

"When?" Kane asked.

Renee snapped out of it again. "Sorry?"

"Some other time _when_ , Officer...?" Kane batted her eyes.

"Montoya, Renee Montoya," Renee answered, embarrassed as she remembered she hadn't yet properly identified herself. She felt stupid. Kane was playing her like a fiddle. At best she'd get chewed out for sloppiness once the tape was reviewed.

"Renee Montoya," Kane repeated. Her voice was husky now. "I'm Kate."

"Yeah, I know," Renee said. "It's on your license."

"So..." Kane said. "Can I have it back?"

Renee had to get this back under control. "No, ma'am," she said. "You were speeding in a school zone, and I smell alcohol. Step out of the car, please."

Kane obeyed and leaned on the door.

"No," Renee said. "Stand up straight."

Again Kane complied, sighing.

"Ma'am, do you consent to performing some field sobriety tests?"

"I guess, sure..."

"Yes or no, Ma'am."

Kane was growing agitated. "Fine, _yes_."

Renee scanned the pavement for a straight line. Nothing. No painted marks at all. Not even a seam in the asphalt. Not good, but what choice did she have?

"Okay, Ma'am. You're going to perform the walk and turn test," Renee said. "Point your left foot forward, and place your right foot directly in front of your left foot, touching heel to toe."

Kane complied. Renee noticed a slight wobble.

"Keep your arms down at your sides," Renee continued. "Do not start the test until I tell you. Understand?"

"Sure, yes," Kane said.

"Okay. When I tell you to begin, you'll take nine steps, heel-to-toe, and then stop." She demonstrated with four steps. "Like that."

"That was only _four_ steps," Kane said.

_Fuckin' hell._

"It was just a demonstration," Renee replied. "You'll do nine steps, turn, and then nine more steps back. The turn looks like this."

Again Renee demonstrated, pivoting on her left foot while taking several small steps with her right.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. As you step, count your steps out loud. Understand?"

" _Yes_ , dammit."

"Begin."

After nine steps, Renee was reasonably certain she spotted another wobble or two... but she couldn't be sure. She kicked herself that there wasn't an actual line to be used here. At a potential trial, they'd hit her with that hard. But all that was needed now for an arrest was probable cause.

Kane was turning now, taking extremely small steps to get around, and still counting. She made it to twenty before the turn was complete. Facing the opposite direction now, Kane shot a defiant glare at Renee before walking back.

Renee sighed silently. _This fucking smartass_ , she thought _._ She wanted to get out of here. She already had enough to arrest Kane for a DWI, but could also use some extra evidence.

"There," Kane said. "Did I do good, _Officer?_ "

Renee ignored her. "Ma'am, do you consent to a breathalyzer test?"

"Feh, whatever."

"Ma'am."

" _Yes_ , already."

Renee took her Alcotest device from her belt and held it up.

"Okay, just blow into this tube until I tell you to stop."

Kane chuckled. "Blowing's not really my thing." She licked the analyzer's probe suggestively.

Renee felt the situation slipping again. "That's enough!" she barked.

Kane rolled her eyes. "God, get the fuckin' stick outta your ass."

"Are you going to perform the test properly?"

"No, I'm not."

 _Great._ But again, what could she do?

"All right then, turn around and place your hands behind your back."

"Ooooh," Kane drawled, obeying. "But we barely know each other, Officer."

Renee ignored her again, taking her cuffs in hand. "Ma'am, I'm placing you under arrest for driving while intoxicated." She leaned Kane against the hood of her cruiser and began restraining her wrists.

"Aw, c'mon," Kane whispered, smirking again. "Make 'em _tighter_."

Renee wanted to punch her. "You have the right to remain silent," she recited. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you."

_Like that'll be a problem here._

"Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Renee asked.

Kane's demeanor had grown serious in just those few seconds. She now seemed to grasp what was happening.

"Yes," she answered.

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

"No."

"All right." Renee lead Kane to the rear of the cruiser and loaded her into the back. She pressed down a little bit harder than necessary when ducking Kane's head through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing something involving police procedure and law, and this event seemed like a good basis for that. I tend to do lots of research for my stories anyway, and this is no exception. I'm trying to get things as right as I can.
> 
> The 10-codes here are from Georgia, since I couldn't find New Jersey ones that I needed. A little weird, but since those sorts of codes vary throughout the US, it's not a huge deal.


End file.
